


Of All the Bridges in Paris

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: some angst after the framework, set in Paris





	Of All the Bridges in Paris

Fitz sat on a park bench by himself in between tall trees. Birds flitted between the trees and families and couples were having picnics in the grass. There was a fountain near by that some of the smaller children were playing in.

Today like everyday for the past year he was replaying the last time he saw Jemma Simmons. They had fought. Ever since the bloody framework nothing had been the same. He remembered Jemma screaming at him and him yelling back at her.

“Do you want me to leave?” She had asked.

“You deserve better!”

“But I want you!”

Then Fitz had said something that he would regret till the day he died. But he believed it was the only way he could save Jemma from himself. “But I don’t want you,” he shouted. The picture of her fallen face was burned into his memory. Even as Fitz thought about it now, tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

After the fight she bought a plane ticket. Jemma returned to England. She said she was going to stay with her parents. And those words were the last she spoke to him before closing the door behind her.

Fitz was now in Paris, France doing some business for shield. He was working as a representative to a French ambassador. He was enjoying his time in Paris. It was all so beautiful. There were so many old buildings, paintings and streets. It was as if he had entered another world. Yet, he couldn’t help but think of Jemma around every corner. They had always talked about going to Paris together.

Fitz soon left the park and began to make his way towards Notre Dame. The streets around the church were filled with artists selling their work and men selling old copies of books. He enjoyed walking down them during the afternoon.

So Fitz with his hands clasped behind his back began to walk over the Seine on a large bridge. However, as he did something gave him pause.

There at the end of the bridge was a woman. The dress she wore looked familiar. In fact so did her hair. But sunglasses covered her eyes so he couldn’t get a very good look at her face. But as Fitz drew closer he completely froze mid step. No, it couldn’t be. How?

The woman turned and looked in his direction. She too froze and her mouth opened slightly. When she removed her sunglasses Fitz could see now that he was right. There standing at the other end of the bridge was none other than Jemma Anne Simmons. After a moment she began to walk towards him. She was slow and hesitant.

Fitz began to move too. They met in the middle of the bridge with Notre Dame beautifully standing to the right of the bridge. “Hello,” Fitz said his voice cracking. He cleared his voice and then said it again.

“Hi Fitz,” Jemma said giving him one of her radiant smiles. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” he blurted out. “Shield has me here on work.”

“Oh. My parents brought me here on holiday.”

Oh,” Fitz said mimicking Jemma. “That’s nice.” He slipped his hands into his pockets and starred down at the stone bridge beneath his feet.

“I-I’ve missed you,” whispered Jemma.

Fitz then felt something coming from his stomach, something that felt like anger. “Really?” He hadn’t meant it to come out so haughtily. Or maybe he had.

Jemma looked very offended. “Yes really. It’s been a year Fitz.”

His hands turned to fists in his pockets. “You made your own choice Jemma,” he growled in reply.

“You made the choice for me Fitz.”

Fitz could hear both of their voices were beginning to rise. Of all the in Paris, how were they in the same place at the same time? “I just wanted what was best for you Jemma. I admit that I pushed you away. I didn’t want you to leave, but you did anyway!”

“If you had asked me to stay I would’ve!”

Fitz stood still starring at Jemma. His breaths were coming out heavy and his heart was pounding. The feeling of longing overwhelmed him. Then Fitz made a decision to do something that he himself considered a bit reckless. But right now he didn’t care.

Fitz closed the space between them and took Jemma’s face between his hands. She moved forward just as he did. Their lips crashed together. Maybe they should have been worried about the fact that they were on a public bridge. Truly, Fitz forgot where he was. All he cared about was the feel of Jemma’s body being pressed against his.

Finally, they broke apart and Fitz rested his head against Jemma’s. Both of them were breathing heavily, but stilling holding onto each other.

“So,” Jemma panted. “That happened.”

“It’s been too long,” Fitz laughed. “I’m sorry Jemma. I am so so sorry. I was being an idiot.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” she insisted. “And I’m sorry too.”

“Can we get some coffee and talk?”

Jemma looked up at Fitz with a cheeky grin. “How about we get some tea instead?”


End file.
